


Just give the people what they want

by warispeace (orphan_account)



Category: Catfish and the Bottlemen (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, Funny, Kissing, M/M, Queerbaiting, Some dialogues written in English, implied sexual harassment (not really)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/warispeace
Summary: Drabbles of Vondy. Title derived from dialogues.Chapter 1 - a short tale about Bondy’s feeling on queer baiting with VanChapter 2 - an unexpected kiss in the recording studio initiated by Van
Relationships: Johnny Bond/Ryan "Van" McCann
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Johnny Bond对于自己在猫鱼当吉他手这件事是很满意的。毕竟这是一个队友都个个非常友善，演出门票场场卖光，一发处女砖就拿到最佳新秀全英奖，且很有可能成为下一个北极猴的独立摇滚乐队。

他唯一的烦恼是主唱一直有意无意的拉他一起卖腐，以至于他现在有点不确定自己的性取向了。在台上表演的时候还好，大部分时间Van都只是过过场子走过来跟他互动一下，最多就是背靠背弹吉他。但一起出访谈时情况就完全不一样了。大多是时候Van总是会在和他眼神暧昧铛对视。他还会像搂女朋友一样自如的一把搂住他，这种时候吉他手只能露出尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑。

Van第一次拉他卖腐的时间已经太久远吉他手记不太清是什么时候，但是他记得那时候他在帮一个男粉丝签名。主唱像小孩一样从后门抱住他的腰，把下巴枕在吉他手的肩膀上：“你有打火机吗？我想抽烟。”

“说到抽烟我现在烟瘾也犯了。”把CD还给粉丝后他边说边去口袋里掏烟和打火机。

“不用拿烟了，我有烟。”说着Van在他脸上亲了一口。他是喝了多少酒才这样？？？

男粉丝朝他们会心一笑，Bondy觉得脸颊一阵发热。

The Balcony发售几天后的庆功派对上，Van故技重施，再次像树懒一样死死抱住他。

好重。对此Bondy内心毫无波动只是觉得肩膀很酸很沉。

“……能不能高抬贵手放过我。肩膀麻了。”

“我在和我的好兄弟增加感情啊，不要这么冷酷。”

不是。到底是誰冷酷？？

“你的好兄弟现在很想打人。我100%确定。如果你继续像个巨婴一样挂在他身上，你们就做不成兄弟了。”

van松开了他。Bondy觉得自己扳回一局，欣慰的喝了口高脚杯里的香槟。但他没想到的是，幼稚鬼主唱居然拉起他的手，含情脉脉的说：“那没事，做情侣我也不介意。”

在场所有人都听见了。bob用一种看智障的眼神看他俩，benji不停咂嘴，Larry一副过来人的样子。制作人和营销团队对此习以为常，想必都是见过世面的人。好吧尴尬症是没犯，不过！！这个玩笑真的使我们的钢铁直男主角Bondy汗毛打颤。这是正常朋友之间该有的谈话？？Van McCann这男的平时看起来正正经经听讨人喜，一开口也太weirdo了。

这还不算最奇怪的。Van还喜欢在roadtrip的时候往他身上凑、喝醉还会在公共场合把咸猪手伸向bondy的胸脯，搂搂抱抱纠缠不清。like wtf，他已经收到无数路人祝福的眼光了。

可是他有什么办法呢，Van的脸皮厚的很。

但做人是要有底线的，在Van在回纽卡索的飞机上公然索吻时，后者终于忍无可忍了。

“Van，我觉得我们在公众面前过分亲密有点不太好。”

“为什么不好，粉丝看到我们互动很开心的样子。”

“大部分粉丝。而且……反正我就是感觉作秀的意味太浓了。”

“会吗，可我觉得和你玩很放松啊？我还想看看有没有人写我们两个的同人啊。你知道，我们的粉丝现在都热衷于意淫我x他们，我不是很喜欢这样。”

那意淫我和你就可以了吗！！！！吉他手被这位逻辑鬼才震撼。

“为什么你不去找Benji或者Bob？他们也是很好的选择。”

“因为你离我最近啊，而且Benji需要专心。”

什么鬼理由，Bondy内心略过一万个省略号。Benjamin专心和粉丝聊星球大战和育碧游戏吗？

**“C’mon just give the people what they want.”**

**“Fuckoff.”**

然后Van就强吻了他

的脸颊。

露出了小学生似的得意忘形。

Bondy觉得自己退休后一定要写本书扒一扒滚圈的业内性骚扰和病态减压方式。搞个campaign也行。

Seven hells，在二线乐队弹个琴还要和主唱无下限queerbait。没有天理了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story about Instagram, kissing and taking selfies

  
Van用鞋尖抵着地，旋转那种可移动的那种办公室座椅。Bondy出神的注视着那双黑色的牛津鞋，他从来没看Van穿过这种鞋。  
  
  
工作室里现在只有他和主唱。  
  
  
Benji请假去看星球大战首映了，他把Larry给拐跑了。Bob要陪女朋友看一个流行乐队的演唱会，所以也提早离开。要知道，Bob可是一个绝对鄙视流行的音乐人啊，Bondy断定他与他女友一定是真心相爱。  
  
  
半小时没人开口说话，空气中的灰尘恐怕已经石化了。Van盯着他的手机拇指不时双击屏幕，似乎是在刷Instagram。Bondy打开自己的手机想要看看他究竟在赞什么，但是当他滑到IG好友动态那栏Van的动态却怎样的找不到。被信息流冲没的可能性为零，因为Bondy的关注也就那么几个，还都是僵尸。  
  
  
他推断Van有一个小号。吉他手此刻希望自己有透视功能，因为这样他就能不用偷偷摸摸绕道人家背后把ID记下再用自己的小号视奸了。  
  
  
跟打哈欠一样玩手机也是会在现代人中传染的，在Van的影响下Bondy也开始玩自己的IG小号。他最喜欢看meme和搞笑漫画，所以fo了一堆搞笑博主。  
  
  
“Bondy，”  
  
  
起先Bondy以为自己听错了，但是那的确的Van在说话。吉他手不情愿的把视线从屏幕上移开，天，他还没看完What if小漫画呢。抬头的时候Van已经把手机收了起来。  
  
  
“你觉得我是Bottom还是Top？”等了三秒后Van这个漂亮的混蛋这样问他。主唱听起来一点也不真诚，所以吉他手也没打算认真回答。  
  
  
“我觉得你Top的Button很漂亮。”Bondy这样说，他觉得自己真是冷笑话之王。但是Van没有笑，看来他是真的想知道。  
  
  
“不要回避我的问题，你觉得我是Bottom还是Top？”Van又问了一遍，他独特的威尔士口音让这个问题变得有点可笑。Bondy担心他是不是在IG看了什么不好的东西受影响了。  
  
  
“要我说实话吗？” Bondy挠了挠自己的卷发，“我觉得你是个Bottom。”  
  
  
得到答案后主唱并没有罢休。那当然啦。  
  
  
Van突然露出一个性感的要命的微笑，他慢慢的从旋转座椅上站起来，然后一把将带轮子的转转椅踢到身后，动作娴熟的像一名女郎。他走到Bondy就坐的长沙发前，没等对方反应过来就让自己稳稳跨坐在卷发青年的身上。Bondy可以听到衣料蹭过沙发皮的声音，但他听到最大声的还是自己的心跳。  
  
  
跨坐到吉他手身上的同时主唱也将手臂搭在对方的肩上，他将手插进吉他手的卷发，拉扯对方柔软的棕发迫使他看着自己。  
  
  
这一定是某种狡猾的把戏，就和在巴西音乐节他热到爆炸的时候Van给他披国旗并且打死结那样。Bondy大可把他推开。可他没有，就像在巴西他没有在旋律吉他休息期间扯掉国旗一样。  
  
  
“现在呢？”Van用唱Hourglass的那种语气问道。和Van对视使Bondy不自觉的紧张。他的眼睛好看的要命，但最好看的还是超长的睫毛。  
  
  
“当然还是Bottom。”事实上Bondy完全可以想象自己被Van摁倒在床上的样子。但这只是个游戏。  
  
  
“认真？”主唱低头凑到吉他手的耳边用听不太清的气音问道，他说话时呼出的热气让吉他手明白为什么女孩们都喜欢他。  
  
  
“行吧，我承认你可能对于topping from the bottom很在行，可你还是个bottom。”说完Bondy强迫自己干笑了几声，Van对此没什么表示，但是摘掉了对方老掉牙的艺术家版鸭舌帽。  
  
  
“不错的尝试，但是你错了。”把帽子丢到一边的时候Van这样说，他的语气高傲的像个女王。  
  
  
“好吧，你是最最最Top的Top中的Top。”吉他手装作无可奈何的样子不过谁在乎呢，反正他们又不会真的搞上。  
  
  
“你又错了，还有语法错误。”Van摇了摇头。  
  
  
“你得抵押给我一个吻。”主唱接着说。很莫名其妙，但他就是这种思维跳跃的人。  
  
  
Bondy犹豫了几秒闭上眼睛，他知道Van是不会亲他的，他不是这样的人。  
  
  
但是差强人意的，吉他手迎来了柔软的嘴唇。主唱甚至试图撬开他的牙齿，但是吉他手及时扭过头终止了这个吻。  
  
  
拿错剧本了吧。  
  
  
“你输了。”Van用懒散的声音说，他从吉他手身上滑下来陷进一旁的沙发里。  
  
  
“哦，我还以为你不会亲我的。”Bondy显得有些难堪，他感觉自己的脸有点烫。  
  
  
“我还以为你愿意呢。”Van掏出自己的手机，仿佛一切都没发生过一样。  
  
  
“……”Bondy算是无话可说了，  
  
  
“我觉得我们现在可以自拍。”Van打开后置摄像头把手机举到吉他手面前。  
  
  
“你赢了。”吉他手哭笑不得。  
  
  
“能用你的号发吗？我的号粉丝多我不敢乱用，到时候经纪人又要骂我。”其实Van只是不想自己的IG被粉丝私信和评论炸掉。“你给我你的手机就行，我已经DM你了。”  
  
  
Bondy点了点头，征得同意后Van当即抢过吉他手的手机，作为一个懒人吉他手的手机是没有密码的。  
  
  
Van给照片加了黑白滤镜和配字：a fortnight of Netflix n chill and when bae gives you this look。真是主唱特有的幽默。  
  
  
可怜的Johnny Bond啊，他都不知道自己即将要经历什么。  
  
  
 **“下次想接吻直接跟我说。”** Van发完照片拍了拍自己吉他手的肩膀诚恳的说道。  
  
  
Bondy有点想笑，但更多的是不解。  
  
  
 **“你在开玩笑吗？Van McCann，这一点都不好笑。”**  
  
  



End file.
